Et que même la peine
by la rodeuse
Summary: Parce que tout à une fin, et que le personnage de Jack est plein de nuances...Iantos/jack petite song-fics inspirée de "ma belle sophie" des Cowboys fringuants


Bon bah voilà, je remets ça. Ca faisait un moment que je n'avais pas écrit même si il m'est arrivé d'entendre certains titres dont j'aurais bien fait une fics ou quelques idées mais qui ne restait jamais, foutu syndrome de la page blanche.

J'ai choisis de faire un texte à partir de "Ma belle sophie" des Cowboys fringuants.

watch?v=2O5RFLJpnjg

Mais la tant pis, je me lance à l'improvisation sur cette chanson qui me met à chaque fois de gros gros frissons tant elle est à la fois magnifique mais triste avec une formidable dose d'espoir que la tristesse ne dure jamais et je sais pas pourquoi, je l'ai toujours associé à Jack et à son deuil de Iantos.

Je préviens donc qu'il s'agit d'une DeathFic, mais je l'ais surtout traiter en terme de sentiments, le côté macabre m'intéresse pas et la fin arrange les choses mais j'en aie déjà trop dit, je vous laisse la surprise ).

_Arrête de porter  
Tout l'poids du destin  
Sur ton dos_

Un bar quelques part dans l'espace, un de plus.

Un siècle banal, un jour de plus, une autre heure perdu quelques parts dans l'univers.

Quelques verres, un sourire qui n'atteint jamais les yeux.

Et alors ?

_J's'rai encore là demain  
Même s'il fait pas plus beau_

Un flirt, un sourire, une compagnie.

Pour ne pas être seul.

Pour continuer.

Pour remplir cette survie auquel on ne m'a…

…on ne me laisse toujours pas le choix.

_Éteins le tonnerre  
Qui gronde en toi ma belle Sophie_

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi moi ?

Pourquoi je suis encore là ?

Pourquoi me l'a-t-on prit ?

Pourquoi est-il parti ?

Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on jamais laissé le suivre ce jour-là ou un autre par la suite ?

Pourquoi je semble figer dans l'éternité ?

Pourquoi ne puis-je pas partir pour LE rejoindre ?

Est-ce le prix à payer pour toutes mes fautes passées ?

_Tsé qu'on n'est que du monde  
Et qu'le monde est petit  
Tout petit  
Trop petit  
Pour tout savoir  
Pour tout comprendre  
Beaucoup de choses plus grandes  
Plus grandes que nous_

Un rire, quelques frôlements de draps, un soupire dans une langue qui n'est pas la sienne.

Lâcher prise, masquer les larmes.

Pour quelques heures, essayer d'arrêter de se poser des questions.

Essayer de croire que c'est lui, même si il n'a pas ses bras, son odeur, ses expressions…

..Qu'il n'est pas lui.

Tout simplement…

_Mais p't'-être bien que des fois  
Y'a tout simplement rien  
Rien à comprendre  
Rien à comprendre_

…Chercher l'oubli...

_Pourquoi si tôt elle est partie  
Laissant un chagrin trop gros  
Dans tes yeux_

Par moment, au fil du hasard, croiser une boite bleue et un docteur presque aussi vieux que le temps qui pourtant ne sait pas soigner la peine.

Qui voit au fil des coïncidences cette ombre toujours présente dans un coin de ton regard.

Qui peut la comprendre en partie car il partage cette tristesse immuable.

Il ne cherche jamais à en parler, à te dire que ca ira mieux, parce qu'il SAIT.

_Rien à faire du bon Dieu  
Quand on trouve pas les mots  
Pour expliquer  
Pour expliquer_

Il sait, que jamais tu ne l'oublieras totalement.

Que cette ombre fait partie de toi.

La vie s'arrête presque toujours pour la plupart des gens.

Mais pour ceux qui reste, la colère dure un temps mais la tristesse devient une compagnon de route.

_Mais arrête de pleurer  
Ma belle Sophie_

Mais même la tristesse au fil des siècles devient discrète.

Elle comprend qu'à la place des larmes, elle doit se faire ombre dans le regard.

Elle doit laisser une petite place au sourire et se cacher dans un reflet.

Pour que ceux que la camarde oublie toujours, qu'elle n'emmène jamais car ils n'ont pas finis leur route.

Pour qu'il puisse continuer à transporter leur poids de plus en plus lourd car elle ne sait pas changer les cœurs et les mémoires.

_Dis-toi qu'il y a un ciel  
Caché dans ton nuage_

Elle prend ceux qu'elle considère comme ces enfants pour un bref moment dans ses bras, pour chercher à les consoler mais elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas les laisser avec elle pour le moment, qu'ils ont encore un rôle à jouer.

Mais qu'un jour, à eux aussi, elle pourra montrer ce qu'il se cache derrière le miroir.

Qu'il soit voyageur d'une petite boite bleue ou dépositaire d'une information importante qu'il devra transmettre avant qu'il ne puisse s'éteindre.

_Et que même la peine  
Que tu traînes comme un bagage  
N'est pas immortelle...  
_

Qu'un jour celui qui n'est devenu qu'une tête dans un bocal pourra la laisser derrière.

Que dans un souffle pour lâcher son secret à un autre solitaire du temps, que dans un regard qui se ferme enfin pour que l'ombre puisse elle aussi se reposer après ces millénaires, la camarde vient enfin emmener un des enfants les plus chère à son cœur pour lui faire enfin retrouver l'autre moitié de son âme qui l'attend depuis des siècles.

_N'est pas immortelle..._

Pour enfin que la peine s'arrête, qu'il puisse se retrouver et se blottir ensemble pour toujours dans un souffle d'éternité.


End file.
